


New Earth: Justice League vs Justice Guild

by Ashknight1221



Series: New Earth [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry Allen is a Blue Lantern, Not for Oliver Fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: After the creation of the new earth, The Justice League is formed. In response to this Oliver makes his own organization called the Justice Guild. Conflict eventually arises between the two factions which leads to an all-out war.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Series: New Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Formation of the Justice League

**Author's Note:**

> There are some heroes in this fic that are not apart of the arrowverse and I added them to add some more characters to this Earth.

It has been about nine months since the Earth’s merged. Oliver still had his team in Starling City, Wally and Jesse protected Central City with Vibe. The Legends disbanded, Hawk man and Hawk girl protected St. Roch. Ray, the Atom, helped Oliver in Starling. Firestorm protected Pittsburg and Sara and Laurel moved to Keystone.

There was a split in the Superhero community, Kara, and Barry refused to work with anyone from Central or Starling. The Legend were in the middle, they worked with both sides. Other heroes on the other earth such as Batman or Wonder woman usually did not work with these other heroes either usually just working with Kara, Clark, or John.

With the merging of the two earths there were some timeline changes. One such change is that Ralph and Caitlin got powers from the second Particle Accelerator Explosion. Or that Snart and Mick became Heroes after defeating Vandal Savage. Helena becoming a hero in Gotham instead of coming back to finish her father. Or Ronnie still being alive and apart of Firestorm.

* * *

In Metropolis a group of super villains rose up. It consisted of Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah, Ares, Solomon Grundy and Gold face, General Zod, and Red Tornado. They wanted to stop all Heroes, Superman tried to take them on alone and it didn’t work out very well. Superman called Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Man hunter, and Supergirl to Metropolis to help.

“I don’t think we have enough people to stop them all.” Suggested Wonder Woman.

“What do you recommend, Princess?” asked Batman.

“We call in some backup, I recommend Cyborg.” Said Wonder Woman.

“I suggest we get Blue Lantern.” Suggested Supergirl.

“He is too much of an unknown variable.” Said Batman.

“You are only saying that because you don’t know who he is.” Said Superman.

“That does not matter. Do you vouch for him then Superman?” asked Batman

“I do, I’ve worked with him before.” Said Superman.

“Fine, go get them.” Said Batman.

“Oracle, I need to look into someone … Blue Lantern.” Said Batman into his comms as Wonder Woman and Supergirl went to retrieve the other heroes.

* * *

Blue Lantern was taking on an Alien with super strength when Supergirl came flying in knocked the Alien out.

“Supergirl, to what do you owe the pleasure.” Asked Lantern.

“I need your help in Metropolis.” asked Supergirl.

“Tell me about it on the way?” Said Lantern as he started to fly.

* * *

Back in Metropolis, Wonder Woman arrived back with Cyborg and Supergirl arrived with Lantern. The Heroes all introduced each other to the new people who didn’t know each other.

“Alright, let’s stop them before they can go through with their plan. Here is a comm devices for everyone, channel 1.” Said Superman

The Heroes arrived at the Warehouse and surprised attack the Villains: Cyborg attacked Lex, Superman faced Zod, Joker attacked Batman, Wonder Woman attacked Cheetah, Lantern attacked Solomon, Martian Man hunter attacked Ares and Supergirl attacked Red Tornado. After a long battle, the heroes were successful, the villains were given to the police to be put in prison. The heroes went back to rooftop and talked before going their separate ways.

“I think teaming up every once in a while, is a good thing.” Said Cyborg.

“Why don’t we team up more often?” asked Wonder Woman.

“Because Princess, we all have cities to protect.” Replied Batman.

“Why don’t we make a league of Super heroes to help each other and stop bigger threats, together?” Suggested Superman.

“I think it is a good idea.” Suggested Lantern.

“Of course, you would Lantern.” Said Supergirl.

“Hey, not all of us have super strength.” Retorted Lantern.

“I think we should do it. Give a face of Heroes to the Public. And Protect against greater threats.” Said Wonder Woman.

“It would be good for the public and maybe undermine greater threats.” Replied Martian Man hunter.

“Let’s do it then, Batman, Cyborg are you in?” asked Superman.

“I’m in” replied Cyborg.

“Batman?” asked Superman.

“I agree, it would help with international threats. I even have an idea for our HQ.” said Batman.

“And that would be?” asked Wonder Woman.

“A space stations. It would take some time to complete, but I have the perfect place for a temporary HQ” Said Batman.

“What would we call ourselves?” asked Supergirl.

“The Justice League?” suggested Wonder Woman.

“I agree, we would be the founders of the League. Later if we wanted, we could take on more Heroes as members.” Said Superman.

* * *

(Central City – Star Labs – A Couple Days Later)

Cisco was in Star Labs working on a new prototype when he saw a news report about an announcement by Superman, he turned up the volume.

“Back to the story of the hour, Superman is going to make an announcement.” Said the Announcer.

“Hello, thank for gathering on such notice. I am here today to announce the founding of the Justice League. A League of Heroes that protects the lives of innocents and stop criminals across America. In the future, we will accept more Heroes to join the League. Any Questions?” Said Superman.

“Superman, it is Linda Park from CRNI. Besides yourself, who are the current members of the Justice League?” Asked Linda Park.

“The Current members are: Myself, Supergirl, Martian man hunter, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Blue Lantern.” Answered Superman as he answered other questions.

Cisco turned down the news, he remembered when he vibed Barry and it showed it meeting of super heroes, and this must be what his vibe was about. He then remembered Barry and Laurel talking about the War that was going down. If this vibe was correct, maybe this war will come.

* * *

(Washington DC – Justice League HQ – Six months later)

The Justice League was a success and the league were looking to expand its membership by several members. The founding members decided they would add heroes slowly, not all at once, the heroes would have to be recommended by the founding members before allowed membership. This was the day that the members voted who would be admitted into the League.

“This is the start of the voting session. Anyone have any recommendations?” Said Superman

“I recommend Batgirl and Night wing. I have personally trained both and I feel that they are both League material.” Suggested Batman.

“I recommend Hawk girl and Hawk man. I have personally worked with both and feel that they would fit in the League.” Said Wonder Woman

“I suggest Vixen, she has helped me in the past stopping several villains.” Said Cyborg.

“Any other suggestions at this time?” asked Superman.

As no one else said anything, “Alright, let’s begin voting.” Said Superman.

As the voting concluded, all the future members were voted in and it was up to Superman to ask them if they wanted to join the League.

Later, after talking to each of the candidates, all of them agreed to join the League.

* * *

(Keystone – Rooftop – Three Months Later)

Laurel was a rooftop near her and Sara’s apartment after a stopping some criminals to see that someone else was on the roof with her. That other person was wearing a green leather suit and wielded a bow. The person surprised Laurel and knocked her over the edge of the roof, Laurel ended up in the dumpster, knocked out. The person in the hood said: “I am sorry, I can’t have you take what is mine” as they walked away.

Sara was meeting up with Laurel after Sara stopped a bank robbery across town. She found Laurel was in the dumpster and said, “Who did this to you.”


	2. Start of the Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Laurel was attacked, Sara attempts to find out who did it. Sara eventually has to ask Barry and the League for help.

Sara furious at what happened to her sister, went to Oliver and Felicity to see if they could investigate what happened. They both told her that they were busy and something about an announcement they needed to make, and she should check back later. To say, she was furious was an understatement, she then thought about the Justice League, they would probably help her. The thing she only knew one member, Barry. Barry was not on the best terms with Team Arrow or Flash for some unknown reason that no one on either of the teams talks about. She does know that Barry is still friends with Laurel. So, she went to Coast City to talk to Barry.

* * *

(Coast City – warehouse)

Barry was attacking a drug ring in a Coast City warehouse, when Sara busted in and helped him defeat the rest of the ring. After the last of the criminals were given to the police, Sara turned to Barry and said, “We need to talk, now.”

“Of Course, stand still.” Said Barry as he put a shield around Sara and flew her to a rooftop away from the crime scene.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” asked Barry.

“I want to talk to the League.” Demanded Sara

“Why?” asked Barry

“Someone put Black Canary in a coma, I went to talk to Arrow and he basically gave me the cold shoulder. Well, I need help looking into what happened, so I figured the League could offer some assistance.” Said Sara.

“Do you have any leads?” asked Barry

“No, that is why I need the help. Are you going to help?” Asked Sara

“Yeah, I could suggest we have an emergency meeting of the League, but you would need to attend and argue your case. If the League denies you help, I’ll still help you. But with the League resources it would go faster.” Said Barry.

“When would this meeting be?” asked Sara.

“I’ll contact you when it is, it should be tomorrow.” Said Barry

“Thanks Lantern.” Said Sara

“No problem “Said Barry

As soon as Sara left, Barry contacted Superman.

“Hey, Supes are you busy?” asked Barry

“No, what’s up?” asked Clark

“My friend Black Canary was put in a coma. Her partner, White Canary has no idea what happened. She approached me to petition the league for help to find who did it.” asked Barry

“We would have to vote if we would help or not. I’ll call an emergency meeting for tomorrow.” Replied Clark.

“Thanks” replied Barry

* * *

(Justice League HQ – Next Day)

Every member of the League except Batman, who was on a video conference from the Batcave, attended the emergency meeting for the next day. Superman started it by saying “Thank you guys for attending the meeting on such short notice.”

“Why did you gather us here today?” asked Wonder Woman

Barry stood up and started to talk: “Last night, I was approached by White Canary. Her partner, Black Canary, a friend of mine, was put in a coma. She has no leads on who do it.”

“So, she is seeking help from the League?” asked Batman.

“Yes, she is.” Replied Barry.

“I want to hear her side of it. Before we vote.” Said Cyborg

“I agree.” Said Martian Man hunter

“I thought so. I brought her here with permission from Superman.” Said Barry. Superman then opened the door and Sara in her White Canary gear came walking in.

Sara walked up to middle of the round table and said, “Thank you all for seeing me.”

“Why don’t you tell us what happened?” asked Batman

“Of course, Black Canary just came back from taking on some criminals on the other side of town. There was a bank robbery with hostages on the other side of town that I had to take care of. We were going to meet back on the roof near our apartment, when I arrived, she was not there, and I looked around and found her in the dumpster, knocked out. I changed her out of her costume and took her to the hospital. When I went back and looked there was no clues as to who did it. I first went to the Arrow to get his help, he blew me off.” Said Sara.

“Why would he blow you off?” asked Wonder Woman

“I don’t know, after the Earths merged. He was always against working with the both of us together. He would work with me but not la … Black Canary. Not accusing anyone, but I think Lantern knows why.” Said Sara.

“Do you?” asked Cyborg.

“To why Arrow refuses to work with Black Canary yes.” Replied Barry.

“Why does Arrow not liking working with Black Canary?” asked Wonder Woman

“It all started before the Earth Merging, Black Canary was from Zoom’s Earth. She was attacking an abandoned building to draw my attention. When I arrived, she told me that Zoom planned to kill my dad. She suggested that we kill him, he was too powerful for any prison to hold him. I suggested we take his speed away. We ended defeating him and taking his speed. I suggested that she could be a hero again. She could not go back to my Earth because Ol ... the Arrow decided to leak her identity when her earth 1 doppelganger died. I planned to go to Earth 38 and help her become a hero and come back to my Earth. After the Earth’s merged, I went back to Star Labs to tell them that I was alive. They thought that Black Canary whammed me … “said Barry.

“Whammed?” asked Cyborg

“It is kind of like when I or superman are under the effects of red Kryptonite.” Supplied Kara.

“… and forced me to fight Zoom alone. I of course argued that it didn’t happen like that and they didn’t believe me. The Arrow even shot me in the knee thinking that I was whammed, my team even tried to knock me out. Because after Arrow shot me with an Arrow, I said that I didn’t want to see any of them again. I guess that they think Black Canary turned me against them and resent her for that.” Said Barry.

“They never told me about this.” Said Sara.

“I doubt they would of. I never even got to explain that it was to save my dad was why I fought Zoom without them. My mom was already murdered, I wasn’t going to let my dad die” Supplied Barry.

“Can you go wait outside please?” asked Superman to White Canary.

“Of course.” Replied Sara as she walked out of the Room.

“I think that we should help. I have not personally worked with either of the Canaries, but I feel that as the League we should help any hero that needs help not just members.” Said Wonder Woman.

“I concur with Wonder Woman. This helping of other heroes that are not a part of the League would bring good light to the League.” Said Martian Man Hunter.

“I agree.” Said Cyborg

“So, do I.” supplied Supergirl.

“I don’t think we should intervene because neither hero is a part of the league.” Said Batman.

“But White Canary did ask for us to look into it, she wants the Leagues help.” Argued Kara.

“It is not like we are going behind her back.” Said Barry.

“I think you are only saying that because you are their friend.” Said Batman

“Hey, I would have helped ANY hero that came and asked for help. Hell, I would help Arrow if he came and asked me to. I would not like it, but I would do it.” Retorted Barry.

“Alright, let’s calm down everyone. Superman?” Suggested Martian Man Hunter

“I think that we should. Okay, let’s vote. We are voting on whether to help White Canary.” Said Superman.

* * *

(League HQ – Ten Minutes Later)

Sara was waiting to see what the League had to say, if they would help her or not. Either way didn’t matter, she would at least have Barry’s help. As she was lost in her thoughts, Superman asked her to come back in the meeting room.

“The League has voted, and it has agreed to help you investigate.” Said Superman.

“Thank you.” asked Sara.

* * *

(Justice League HQ)

Barry and Sara were preparing to leave to go to the scene while Batgirl and Cyborg started to investigate nearby cameras and other electronic evidence.

“So, you are moving to Coast City?” asked Barry as he was collecting evidence in Civilian clothes.

“Yeah, I’m a detective in Keystone. They basically gave me the transfer orders. I hope you don’t mind, but I am going to continue doing my night job there.” Said Sara.

“It is no worries, I could also use the help. I have done the whole solo thing since after Thawne.” Answered Barry.

“I never heard about you working alone.” Said Sara

“It was when you were still dead, I think, it was right after we defeated Thawne, Eddie just died, and Ronnie sacrificed himself to stop the Black Hole. I decided to work alone, I mean it worked for about six months until Zoom send the first Meta after me.” Said Barry as he dusted for prints.

“What did you end up doing with Zoom after taking his powers” asked Sara

“I gave him to the CCPD on Earth 2. Saw their Mayor, Leonard Snart.” Said Barry.

“Leonard Snart, Mayor? I don’t buy it.” Teased Sara.

“Hey it was true. That was one of the last times I had my speed.” Said Barry.

“If you don’t mind, why did you give up your speed?” asked Sara.

“When I was on the other Earth, The Speed Force, which weirdly is an entity, offered me a choice. Keep my speed and be forced to Marry Iris or give it up and I could marry anyone I want. To be honest, I had no feeling for Iris anymore. Plus, the new Flash got my speed, I think he is going a good job” Supplied Barry.

“So, it is true? That they don’t know why you faced Zoom without them.” Asked Sara.

“Yeah, I was going to tell them before they tried to knock me out.” Said Barry.

“I never thought that … “Started Sara as she was interrupted by Barry.

“I found something, it looks like part of a costume. I’ll run it when I get back to my Lab.” Said Barry as he held up a piece of green fabric in a plastic bag.

* * *

(Justice League HQ – Science Lab – Two hours later)

Barry ran the fabric against the national police database, when he got a hit. He almost did not believe who was on the roof with Laurel. How could he do this?

“Hey, is now a bad time?” asked Barry as he called Batman.

“No, how is the investigation going?” replied Batman

“Not good, I got a sample. I want to double sure. And I know you have connections, I want the sample tested against the original if possible.” Replied Barry

“What sample and who did it come back for?” asked Batman.

“It is a part of a costume, a green one. I ran it against the National Police Database and got a hit … it said it matched the Arrow. They have a version of his costume when his apprentice was arrested to through them off the trail off the real arrow.” Said Barry.

“Send me the sample, I see what I can do.” Said Batman.

* * *

(League Meeting Room – 24 Hours Later)

The League called Sara back to their HQ to discuss their findings.

“We figured out who did, but you are not going to like it.” Said Barry.

“Who?” asked Sara fearing the worst.

“The Arrow. We got surveillance footage and the cloth that Lantern found matched one of his costume the police have.” Supplied Batman

“I asked for it to be check against the one in police lock-up. The one in Police Lock up is authentic and has not been moved since they released the guy that they thought was the Arrow.” Supplied Barry.

“No wonder, he didn’t help me. He didn’t want to expose himself.” Said Sara.

* * *

(Starling City – Arrow Cave – Four hours later)

Sara stormed into the Arrow Cave to find Oliver alone, she walked up to him and slapped him and yelled “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

“I thought that she brainwashed Barry into fighting Zoom. So, I went to confront her, she denied it and I tried to make her admit it and we started fighting, I knocked her off the roof by accident. I’m sorry.” Said Oliver.

“Why hide it? Why not admit it? Why not just tell me? Help me understand. And do you think just saying I’m sorry with cut it? “Said Sara.

“Sara, what are you doing here? DO you still need help with the Laurel thingy? I am free now if you want help.” Said Felicity.

“No, I already got help. Since one of my close friends refused me at the time. I went to the Justice League and they helped me figure out it was Oliver who did it.” Said Sara.

“Oh, those traitors?” Said Oliver.

“Traitors?” inquired Sara.

“Yeah, they act like they are high and mighty saying about how they are going to help stop crime but only admit heroes slowly over time. What about the rest of us who need help?” said Oliver

“You do know that if you ask for help, they give it right? Even if you are not a member, I wasn’t a member and I still got help from them. That is what the Justice League is about.” Supplied Sara as Roy walked in hearing what Sara just said.

“It doesn’t matter. I am making my own Justice Organization, the Justice Guild.” Said Oliver

“Why not just ask to join the Justice League?” asked Sara.

“No, they could never make the tough calls like I can. I need to lead, I was the reason for the age of heroes on our Earth.” Said Oliver.

“So back to the original question, why lie about what happened with Laurel?” Asked Sara.

“I knew you would be angry at me. She wasn’t that badly hurt, so it was okay.” Supplied Oliver.

“IT WAS OKAY? THERE IS A CHANCE SHE COULD BE PARALYZED ... SHE COULD HAVE DIED. “Yelled Sara

“Didn’t she die before, and it was okay?” said Felicity opening her big mouth.

“DID YOU JUST SAY THAT MY SISTER DYING BEFORE WAS OKAY? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Yelled Sara.

“You know what, get out Sara you are no longer welcome here.” Said Oliver.

“If that is how you want to play it, Oliver. Then fine we are done. I don’t want to hear from you or anyone on your team except for my dad or else.” Said Sara as she stormed out of the Bunker.

* * *

(Coast City – Rooftop – three hours later)

Sara met back with Barry on the rooftop where she first asked him for help. Barry arrived and let Sara start the conversation.

“I confronted him, he did not deny it. He said he did it and he didn’t tell me because I would be angry. He is right, I would have been angry if he did not give a good enough reason. It turns out I had every right to be angry.” Said Sara

“What did he say was the reason?” asked Barry.

“He said he still thought that she ‘brainwashed’ you and went to confront her about it. They started fighting and he ‘accidently’ knocked her into the dumpster. He thought it was okay to just say I’m sorry and be done with it.” Said Sara

“I’m sorry.” Said Barry.

“It’s not your fault. It is there for not believing you. He also said that he is making his own organization of heroes called the Justice Guild.” Said Sara

“Why?” asked Barry.

“I don’t know really, He says something about he deserves to lead and that he inspired the age of heroes on our Earth. He also called the Justice League Traitors, because you don’t allow everyone in at once. It is possibly for me to join the League. “Supplied Sara

“Yes, it is. You interested?” Said Barry

“Yes, Yes I am.” Replied Sara.

As Sara left, Barry contacted Superman.

Superman who was asleep answered: “Barry do you know what time it is?”

“I do, I got some news.” Supplied Barry

“What is the news?” asked Superman

“White Canary wants to join the League.”

“And that could not wait until morning because?”

“Because we met and talked, and she revealed some thing that could be trouble.”

“And this thing is?”

“She went to confront the Arrow about Black Canary and he didn’t deny it. He basically told her that he is going to make his own organization of Heroes called the Justice Guild. Called us traitors for not allowing everyone in at once.” Supplied Barry.

“Your right, this might not be good.” Replied Superman 

* * *

(Starling City – City Hall – Next Day)

Oliver dressed in his Green Arrow gear stood up at the pedestal of a new station to make an important announcement.

“Hello, you all know who I am. Today I make an announcement, I am founding an organization of Heroes to protect the world. We are called the Justice Guild, we have nothing to do with the Justice League. Members of the Justice Guild may not join both organizations. That is all.” Said Oliver, in his disguised voice.

* * *

The Only heroes that joined the Justice Guild where the Heroes in Central and Starling City. The rest of the heroes either hoped to join the Justice League or wish to not get involved.


	3. Fight in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris comes to Coast City which leads to a confrontation between the Justice League and the Justice Guild.

About three months after Oliver announced the Justice Guild. A lot of changes occurred in the super hero community. Ronnie and Caitlin got married, and Talia al Ghul started dating Bruce and became Batwoman. Iris took Lisa’s gold gun and became Golden Glider, helping stop villains in Central City. John Diggle was given a Green lantern Ring and became Green Lantern. Snart and Mick took over protecting Keystone. More Importantly, Barry and Sara started working more closely together and start dating. It was kept on the down low, they agreed to wait three weeks before telling the League in case it didn’t work out. They didn’t get the chance.

* * *

(Central City – Star labs)

Iris West was reading an article in the Cat-Co magazine that claimed that Blue Lantern and White Canary were dating. She was furious when she read this, she did not care if it was just drama and in her mind it was true. She had to stop this before it started, Barry belonged to her. She left him alone for long enough, she was going to force Barry to join the Justice Guild and go out with her instead of dating the sister of the person who stole him from her.

* * *

(Coast City– City Park – Five Hours Later)

Barry was stopping a criminal attacking the park, when suddenly the criminal was hit by Iris’s Gold Gun.

“Thanks for the assist.” Said Barry.

“Of Course, anything for my boyfriend.” Said Iris.

“Boyfriend? Golden Glider, I am not dating you.” Replied Barry, having no clue what Iris was doing here or talking about.

“That is the problem, you are dating White Canary.” Replied Iris.

“I do not … “started Barry.

“Lies, I think she is brainwashing you. I have to get you help.” Said Iris.

“For the hundredth time, no one brain washed me. I have to go now, it was nice seeing you.” Said Barry as he started to fly away, he was hit by Iris Gold Gun.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Yelled Barry as people started to gather to watch.

“I am getting you help” replied Iris as she started to shoot Barry some more, to this Barry was forced to put up a shield to block the ray from Iris’s gun.

Barry attempt to take iris’s gun away from her, he created an arm construct to knock the gun away from her to stop her from shooting at him.

The News started to film this and put it on all the news stations, Wally saw the part where Barry attempted to take away the gun from Iris and zoomed over to help her.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Blue Lantern?” said Wally in his disguised voice.

“She attacked me first, I was simply trying to get her to stop, Flash.” Said Barry.

“I don’t believe you.” Stated Wally

“Ask anyone here, Flash. I was simply … “started Barry but he was thrown across the park by Wally. Barry then got up and started to defend himself.

* * *

(Metropolis – Daily Planet – Same Time)

Clark Kent was writing an article when Lois came in his office

“What’s up Lois?” asked Clark

“Turn on the news.” Said Lois

“Which Channel?” asked Clark as he turned on the TV?

“Any of them.” Said Lois.

Clark turned on the news to see that Golden Glider was attacking Barry and he saw the Flash came and threw him across the Park.

“I’m on my way, cover for me.” Said Clark

“Of course, Smallville. I expect an exclusive later” Replied Lois

* * *

(Coast City – Park – Three Minutes later)

Wally and Iris had landed some decent hits on Barry, while Barry was simply defending himself wishing for some backup to stop this fight. His prayer was answered when Superman landed near him.

“I saw the news, figured you could use some help.” Said Superman

“Thanks, Supes.” Replied Barry

“Great, now Superman is coming to help Blue Lantern.” Said Wally

“He started it” said Iris

“I did not start anything, I was simply defending myself.” answered Barry.

“I suggest both of you go back to Central.” Said Superman

“Or what?” dared Wally

“If you continue to fight. Then as a member of the Justice League I will have to help Blue Lantern.” Stated Superman.

Wally thought about this for a second before saying: “Let’s go Glider.”

“NO, I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL LANTERN COMES WITH US AND BREAKS UP WITH WHITE CANARY.” Yelled Iris.

“It is not worth it.” Argued Wally.

Wally then zoomed Iris away and didn’t come back. Barry and Superman both left to go to League HQ.

* * *

(Justice League HQ – Hour later)

This attack by Golden Glider and Flash plus all the news station covering it, The League had an emergency meeting after Barry got checked out by Alex. As the league members all gathered, Batman started by saying “What the hell happened?”

“Golden Glider attacked me, I simply was defending myself.” Stated Barry

“I saw the news that was not what it looked like.” Argued Batman

“Okay, fine. Yes, I did try to take the gun out of her hands. How else could I stop her from firing at me? I only had so much charge in my ring after the fight. It was impromptu appearance, so I didn’t have my League communicator with me. I didn’t know that back up was coming on either side. “Stated Barry.

“How about we all back up. How did this start?” asked Cyborg.

“I was about to take out the criminal then Golden Glider help me knock them out. She then called me her boyfriend. I of course denied it and tried to tell that I was not dating her, she accused me of dating White Canary. She thought I was being brainwashed and fired at me, as I was leaving, to quote ‘get me help’. If I tried to fly away, I would have gotten more hurt. So, I blocked the beam with my ring. I tried to get her to stop by taking away the gun but then the Flash showed up and started to attack. Thinking that I started it.” Recounted Barry.

“I saw the news and rushed over to help him. I suggested that they return to Central and told them if they continued to attack him, then I would be forced to get involved. The Flash was ready to leave but Glider decided that she didn’t want to. Said she did not want to leave with Lantern and again suggested that Lantern was dating White Canary. Flash zoomed them both away.” Said Superman.

“It is true? Are you and White Canary dating?” asked Wonder Woman.

“Yes, we are. I was going to tell you guys at the next meeting. I know there is no league rule against it. The reason we kept it secret is because we wanted to see if it would work before we announced it.” Said Barry.

“How long?” asked Batman

“Three weeks.” Said Barry.

“And you didn’t tell anyone? I thought we don’t keep secrets in the League.” Argued Wonder Woman.

“I knew, they both told in confidence a week after it occurred. They told me that they wanted two more weeks to see if it would work before announcing it.” Said Superman.

“If it didn’t work, we did not want to disrupt the league. So, we kept it on the down low.” Said Barry.

“How did she even find out?” asked Wonder Woman

“I don’t … “Started Barry

“I do, and I am sorry. My boss ordered me to write an article about you two were possibly dating, I tried to talk my way out of it. I had no choice, but I made it look like a drama piece instead of actually news.” Said Supergirl.

“I don’t blame you, Supergirl.” Said Barry

“So, she must have read the article thought it was true and went to force you to date her instead, how did she think she was going to accomplish this?” asked Martian

“And why would Golden Glider care if you are dating Canary?” asked Cyborg.

“Glider was a child hood friend of mine, at one point in time I had a crush on her. That died when she attempted to break up a past relationship. I don’t know how she thinks she could force me to date her. Maybe she thinks that Canary was ‘stealing’ me from her.” Said Barry

“Why would she think that?” asked Superman

“Back when I was the Flash, I found a future newspaper that said we were supposed to get married, but when I gave up my speed, that future changed.” Answered Barry.

* * *

(Coast City – Barry and Sara’s apartment – Later that day)

Sara walked in the door and went over to Barry was sitting on the Couch.

“I heard what happened, are you okay?” asked Sara as she sat next to her boyfriend

“A couple of bruises and burns but nothing life threatening. I had to tell the League about us though.” Said Barry

“Why?” asked Sara

“Iris accused me of dating you. It was a good thing that we told Superman.” Said Barry

“How did she even find out?” asked Sara angrily.

“Apparently a friend of mine wrote an article about it in the Cat-Co Magazine. They said they made it seem more of a drama piece, not knowing if it was true or not. Don’t be mad at my friend though, there boss ordered them to do it.” Said Barry

“They know about you?” asked Sara surprised.

“Yeah they are a hero too. We teamed up on occasion.” Said Barry


	4. The Red Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atrocious, a red lantern, comes after Diggle who is now a Green Lantern and Diggle is forced to call upon Barry to help.

(Justice League Meeting Room – 3 months later)

It was time again to admit new members to the Justice League, all the members attended the meeting.

“Okay, does anyone have any suggestions to start.” Asked Superman.

“I nominate Constantine and Huntress for entry into the League, the League could also someone that uses magic. As for Huntress, she proved that she has what it takes.” Said Batman

“I nominate Vixen, her powers would be useful in any number of situations.” Said Wonder Woman

“I nominate Black Lighting for entry into the League, we have worked together in the past.” Said Superman.

“I recommended Citizen Cold and Heat Wave, even though they were criminals at one point. I feel that they have changed.” Said Cyborg.

“I nominate Firestorm and Frost for entry into the league. I have worked with both in the past and feel they would join the League.” Said Barry

“I thought that you had bad blood with Frost?” asked Supergirl

“We did, but she came and talked to me and we sorted it out.” Replied Barry

Flashback – seven weeks ago

_Barry was just done cleaning up another drug ring in a warehouse, when Firestorm and Frost helped him finish it up._

_“Lantern, do you mind if we talk?” asked Frost._

_“Of course.” Replied Lantern_

_“I’ll wait on the roof, to give you guys some privacy.” Said Firestorm_

_“It’s been awhile Frost.” Said Barry_

_“I know and I am sorry for that. I understand if you don’t want to see me again, but I have to ask, why did you fight Zoom alone?” asked Frost_

_“Black Canary told me that Zoom was going to kill my dad. I could not risk him coming back while you guys tried to talk me out of it. I knew you guys would say that Canary could not be trusted and what she was telling me was not true. So, I acted, after I gave Zoom to the police, I offered to get her set up on Earth 38 since she could not come back to our Earth.” Said Lantern._

_“I had no idea. I’m sorry.”_

_“It wasn’t your fault Frost.”_

_“I heard what happened with Glider. Why did she do it?”_

_“I think she was hung up on the past, she still thinks that future newspaper in the time vault is still true. To be honest, it is not. That ended when I gave up my powers.”_

_“Listen, thanks again for talking to me. I wanted to let you know that neither me nor Firestorm are going to join the Justice Guild. We been offered membership, but after I got my powers, I basically got kicked out of the team by Iris.” Said Frost_

End Flashback

After discussing the candidates for League membership, the League voted, and everyone was invited into the League. Snart and Mick barely got in by one vote. Everyone that was given the invitation to the League accepted.

* * *

(Starling City – Arrow Lair – one Month Later)

Oliver was getting mad, only the Heroes in Starling and Central joined the Justice Guild. Every other hero either joined the Justice League or stayed neutral. The Justice League was also more popular than the Justice Guild due to having more member and more cities to protect.

Diggle, who now was a Green Lantern, was given word that Atrocious, a Red Lantern was coming to attack him, because their corps were enemies. Diggle walked over to Oliver and said, “I know you might not like, but I need Barry’s help with Atrocious.”

“Why? Can’t we help you?” asked Oliver

“From what I heard about him, no. Atrocious is very strong and one of his only weakness is Barry’s ring.” Supplied Diggle

“Fine, but it is only you and him. No Justice League and none of us are helping.” Replied Oliver.

* * *

(Coast City – Rooftop – Two Hours Later)

Barry landed on the rooftop where Diggle was waiting.

“What do you want?” said Barry.

“I need help, a red Lantern named Atrocious is coming and I can’t stop him alone. So, I need your help.” Supplied Diggle

“Fine I’ll call the league to help.”

“No, the league can’t be involved”

“Why? Would it not be easier with them?”

“Arrow doesn’t want them in Starling.”

“Give me a sec.” said Barry as he contacted Superman, who at first did not like it, but they had to understand boundaries and Barry had to promise if it was too tough to call them in, to which Barry promised.

“Okay, on one condition.” Said Barry

“Name it.” Asked Diggle

“I get Atrocious and his ring when it is over. As a Blue Lantern, I have an obligation to destroy the Red Lantern Ring and Atrocious is wanted by my Corp.” Said Barry

“Deal.” Said Diggle

* * *

(Starling City – two Hours later)

Atrocious landed and the battle started. Barry and Diggle fought hard and after about an hour, Atrocious fell in battle. Diggle took his ring off Atrocious and put it in his pocket as Argus showed up. They pulled guns on Barry.

“I’m sorry Lantern, but I am taking both of your rings and Atrocious with me.” Said Diggle.

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE.” Yelled Barry as he activated his League distress signal.

“Yes, he his. I suggest you listen to him. Lantern. You are surrounded.” Said Oliver.

“I knew this was a trap.”

“It wasn’t originally. Atrocious was really coming to stop me but Arrow had the idea to take your ring away.” Supplied Diggle.

“It was your idea? Why?” Asked Barry

“You don’t deserve the power.” Said Diggle

“And Argus does? Don’t you remember what Argus did with the Mirkau?” Argued Barry

“It does not matter, hand it over or … “Stated Oliver

“Or what? You shoot me again?” said Barry as he was stalling for time.

“Yes.” Said Oliver as he launched an arrow towards Barry.

The Arrow was knocked out of the way by Supergirl as she and Superman flew in.

“Sorry, we took so long.” Said Supergirl

“You’re right on time.” Said Barry

“I thought I said no League.” Said Diggle

“Well, since you lied to me. I lied to you.” Said Barry

“Here is what is going to happen. You are going to leave, and we keep Atrocious and the red lantern ring.” Said Oliver as Argus agents loaded kryptonite bullets.

Just as Barry was about to say something, Superman whispered “Let it go, we will deal it the right way, another conflict does not help any.” to Barry.

“Fine, but this is not over.” Said Barry as they flew away.

* * *

(Justice League Meeting Room – Next Day)

The Events of the previous day forced another Emergency meeting.

“Why do all the altercations involving heroes involve you?” Asked Batman

“It wasn’t his fault.” Argued Supergirl

“That is what he said last time.” Said Batman.

“I have proof, after last time I put a camera on my suit. As soon they pulled guns on me, I started recording.” Stated Barry as he pulled up the video which proved that Barry was right.

“What is Argus?” asked Cyborg

“It is a black ops government agency kind of like the DEO. Directly responsible for three acts of terrorism and countless crimes. “Stated Barry

“Which ones?” asked Wonder Woman surprised

“What crimes?” asked Batman

“Takedown of a Chinese flight over Lian Yu, a Biological weapon being unleashed in Hong Kong and Dahiem Darhk almost nuking the world. One nuke from Darhk did go off, destroying New Haven. The Suicide Squad, prisoners forced to work with the government with bombs in their necks. Giving pardons to criminals like Slade Wilson, who almost destroyed Starling City. Forcing people to work with them, like a family in China, who threatened their son to ensure that they kept a leash on another man. Experimenting on people with powers, like King Shark.” Said Barry

“If you know they did all this why not expose them?” asked Cyborg

“They had protection in the hero community before, Arrow was a former member who told me about most of this. He also protected them, I was forced to work with them before.” Said Barry

“Why is it so important to get Atrocious and the Ring?” asked Martian

“As a member of the Blue Lantern Corp I swore a pledge to stop Red Lanterns and other evil corps. Atrocious himself is wanted by a lot of people for a lot of crimes, I know Argus can’t hold him, he will get out and cause Chaos. As for the ring, Argus will probably try to make more, which is never a good thing.” Said Barry.

“You said that they are a government agency?” asked Superman

“Yeah why?” asked Barry

“Well, let’s go to the one person that outranks them, The President.” Said Superman

“You want to expose them?” Asked Wonder Woman

“Yes, I do. They could have killed all three of us. They had Kryptonite bullets and they were determined to get Lantern’s ring. They would have killed for it. Plus, they committed major crimes, we would have to look to see if they are the same in this merged Earth. IF they are, then I want to expose them. We cannot be the Justice League if we allow this organization to continue what it did. Why should Argus get a free pass?” argues Superman.

“We have to be careful, Argus knows some of the name of some heroes in the League.” Stated Barry

“How?” asked Batman

“Either the Arrow told them, or they found out when some heroes worked with them or the Arrow.” Stated Barry.

“Who would be exposed?” Asked Superman

“Anyone originally from Earth 1.” Said Barry

“Everyone?” asked Supergirl surprised

“When I said that Arrow told them, I was not lying. Green Lantern’s wife is the director of Argus, not as bad as the previous director. There was no keeping your identity secret from Arrow back then. All heroes ended up working with him at some point. I suggest that we make sure everyone identity is secure before going against Argus.” Stated Barry.

“I agree with Lantern, why we don’t get proof that they committed crimes while making sure our identities are secure before we take on Argus.” Said Batman.

* * *

(White House – One Week Later)

After checking that the identities of the League members were secure from being leaked by Argus and researching past Argus operations such as bombing a mansion in a foreign country, two terrorist attacks near China, the Airline and the Alpha and Omega Virus, The Suicide Squad, illegal experimentation, extreme methods in dealing with terrorist, and hiding wanted criminals such as Deadshot, and Slade Wilson.

Barry, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were granted an audience with the President at the White House. They told about their finding and the fact that they were willing to attack Heroes. The President assure the League that the government would investigate Argus and that the League would be at least given the Red Lantern Ring from Argus and that Atrocious would possibly be given to the League.

* * *

(Starling City – Mayor’s Office – One Week Later)

Oliver was working on some paperwork when Quentin busted into his office and turned on the news. The President was making an address at the White House.

* * *

(White House – Same Time)

“Good evening, everyone. Last week I was informed by the Justice League of a covert part of the United States government called Argus. This Organization in the past had free reign of how it could run itself. It took apart in several terrorist attacks and committed hundreds of crimes, the Attorney General is looking into filing Charges on members of Argus. Just last week, Argus was willing to attack three founding members of the Justice League. The United States Government cannot allow Argus to continue to run. As of now, Argus is officially shut down and is no longer apart of the United States Government. Thank you, no questions” Said the President.

* * *

(Starling City - Mayor’s Office – Same Time)

Oliver just sat there for a second, wondering how the President found out about Argus truly did, then he remembered. It was probably Barry who told the League about what they did in the past. He was going to have a word with Barry, Argus was a necessary evil to stop covert Terrorist, sure they did some bad things, but they saved the world. Plus, Argus funded the Justice Guild.

“I am going out of town. Alone.” Said Oliver

“What about Argus?” asked Felicity who also was in Oliver’s office.

“I’ll deal with it when I get back.” Said Oliver as he left.

* * *

(Coast City – that Night)

Barry was searching the city for a serial killer, Sara was searching another part of the city, when the Arrow appeared next to him.

“You and I are going to have a talk.” Said Oliver

“I have nothing to say to you. So, leave.” Said Barry

“No, I want to know why the league exposed Argus.” Said Oliver

“Not that is anyone business, but they were corrupt, caused death and broke the law. “ Retorted Barry

“Argus was a necessary evil, they helped deter Terrorist and stop criminals.” Stated Oliver

“What is a necessary evil when they pointed guns at me? What is necessary to try to take my ring away from me? To threaten to kill THREE MEMBERS OF THE LEAGUE?” Yelled Barry.

“You never understood. You have to deal in extremes.”

“Deal in extremes? Is that why you threw Black Canary over the roof? Or Allowed Slade Wilson to join your little super hero club? Or shoot me in the leg with an arrow? Or Cover for felicity when she ‘accidently’ sent a nuke into New Haven? That is what you do isn’t it, cover for someone. I think that it wasn’t you who threw Canary over the Roof. I mean you did it before … remember when Thea …” Said Barry.

“The Nuke was an accident. I am not covering for anyone. Take. It. Back. NOW” Demanded Oliver.

“No, in fact I’m leaving. I don’t owe you anything.” Said Barry as he started to leave but before he left, he was shot in the arm by an Arrow. Oliver then shot him in the leg, took his ring off his hand, broke his league communicator and start to beat Barry up.

Sara arrived two minutes later to see Oliver beating up Barry. Sara used her Canary Cry to get Oliver to stop attacking Barry. They started to fight, they were evenly matched until Sara managed to get the ring from Oliver and put it on. It was then, that Oliver retreated. Sara then called the League to discuss what happened and to get Barry help.

* * *

(Starling City - Argus HQ – sometime later)

Oliver broke into Argus headquarters and took the Red Lantern Ring. Most of Argus went to back up facilities to support the Justice Guild and take down the Justice League for what they did to them.


	5. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelation that Oliver nearly killed Barry, the founding members of the Justice League meet with the Justice Guild to negotiate a truce.

(Justice League HQ – Meeting Room – Next Day)

Barry was put in the League Infirmary and was being look over by Caitlin who came running when she heard what happened. The rest of the league attended a meeting, this is the first time that the whole league was called to a meeting before. Caitlin and Barry were not a part of the meeting for obvious reasons.

“Alright, everyone this is a Major decision for the League and the founding members feel that everyone should have a say in what happens next. Before, we decide what the League is going to do. White Canary, who was present for the end of it, shall explain what happened.” Said Superman.

“We were looking for a Serial Killer in Coast City and had to split up. I found nothing at my location, so I went back to Lantern’s location to find that Arrow had taken off Lantern’s ring and started to beat him up. I managed to fight him and got Lantern’s ring from Arrow and put it on, he retreated.” Said White Canary.

“Do we know who started it?” asked Night wing.

“No, I was not there for the start of it. And Lantern is currently knocked out.” Said White Canary.

“I think to avoid further conflict we should try a diplomatic approach first.” Suggested Wonder Woman

“I agree, but they should have to recognize that Arrow did in fact nearly kill Lantern to the general public, give Atrocious and the Red Lantern Ring to the league, and not interfere with members of the Justice League.” Stated Superman.

“What if Argus attempts to retaliate at us for exposing them? They do know some of our identities” asked Hawkgirl

“Lantern said this to us before we exposed them. We had Oracle and Cyborg check Argus records and take any mentions of any Justice League or Neutral Heroes identities and removed them.” Said Batman

“We also talked to the President, this morning before this meeting. We explained the situation and the United States Government is going to back the Justice League.” Stated Superman

Everyone member of the league voted, and it was decided that they would try a diplomatic approach against the Justice Guild first with the demands that superman suggested.

* * *

(Abandoned Argus Facility – Two days later)

Martian Manhunter, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman meet with Oliver, Slade, Wally and Diggle to discuss some sort of true. Each side was sitting on one side of the table.

“So, we are here to discuss a truce, to avoid further conflict.” Stated Superman

“Why don’t we just let it go? Forget it happened? We both go on our separate ways and forgot it even happened.” Suggested Wally.

“That is not going to work. You nearly killed a member of the League. A simple, let’s forget is not going to do.” Said Batman

“If you hadn’t … “started Oliver

“What are your terms?” interrupted Slade

“Atrocious and the Red Lantern Ring are to be given to the League. The Justice Guild or Argus not interfere with members of the League or go into any league member’s city. And Arrow must go on public television and admit that he nearly killed Blue Lantern. You are promised immunity from prosecution by the United States Government for attempted murder” Stated Superman.

“We don’t have Atrocious anymore.” Answered Slade

“Did he escape?” asked Wonder Woman

“No, the Government has him.” Answered Slade

“TO HELL WITH … “Yelled Oliver

“Excuse us a second.” Said Slade as he pulled Oliver in a corner

“What do you think you are doing?”

“This deal is not worth it.”

“So, a war between all of the heroes is worth it?”

“It is not coming to that.”

“It could, you lucky they are making it easy on you. They could have sent you to prison, they could do it too. At least try to negotiate with them.” Argued Slade.

“Fine” said Oliver as he returned to the table.

“I want to negotiate the terms.” Said Oliver

“Which part?” asked Martian Man Hunter

“What do we get out of it?” asked Diggle

“I’m sorry?” asked Superman

“What does the Justice Guild get from this? I was thinking that Lantern had to admit that he started the attack on Golden Glider.” Said Wally.

“The thing you are getting out of is, avoiding time in prison for Arrow and further conflict.” Said Batman

“And we are not having Lantern lie and tell the public that he started the attack Golden Glider, it was proven fact that she started the attack.” Stated Wonder Woman.

“You could doctor the footage.” Suggested Wally

“Here are our terms, Lantern admits that he started the attack on Golden Glider with doctored footage. We give you the red lantern ring, a private apology to Blue Lantern. A full pardon on me and slade for ALL past crimes. Argus and the Justice Guild can operate where ever they want. And you admit that you fake the evidence against Argus. Take it or we walk.” Said Oliver.

“Give us a minute.” Said Superman as they walked into the corner

“I think they are going to go for it.” Said Diggle

“Thank god, the public will forgive Iris for this.” Said Wally.

Slade said nothing, knowing what the League answers would be

* * *

(At the Corner)

“Are they insane?” asked Wonder Woman

“They want to make their organization look better.” Stated Superman

“We are not seriously considering this are we?” asked Martian

“No, never in a million years. The only thing we would get is the Lantern Ring. It is not worth the rest of their demands.” Said Batman

“I would suggest we re-negotiate but I don’t think it would work.” Said Martain

“I agree, any deal we make they would want in their favor, which is why we are going to walk away. We are not going to give into their ridiculous demands.” Said Batman.

The Justice League went back to the table 

“Do you accept the terms?” asked Oliver as they sat back down

“No, you are the one that in the wrong. The Deal we gave you was fair, avoid prison time. All you had to do was tell the public that you did it and you were sorry. We did not even mention the incident with Black Canary. You can’t commit a crime and except to be pardon for ALL past crimes. We never in a million years were going to make Lantern or the rest of the league lie to the public.” Said Batman.

“The Red Lantern ring was hardly worth what you were asking for.” Supplied Martian

“We did nothing wrong.” Stated Wally

“Nothing wrong? Threatening three members of the league? Nearly killing one of the members of the League? Starting a fight with another hero in a public? What do you call those?” asked Wonder Woman.

“I could not trust Blue Lantern with the ring.” Said Diggle

“And why was that?” asked Batman

“He was going to destroy the ring. We could find out how it works and make it for the Army and save lives.” Argued Diggle.

“And taking his ring?” asked Superman

“To do tests on it.” Argued Wally.

“That’s it. We are leaving, we offered you a peaceful resolution which you threw back in our faces by suggesting absurd counter demands.” Said Batman

“YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA TO ACTUALLY NEGIOATE.” Yelled Oliver

“And you do? The only thing that your deal gave us was the ring and a private apology for what? Two full pardons and the league lying to the public. How is that fair?” Stated Martian

“What did you deal do for us?” said Diggle

“You avoid prison and further conflict, is that not enough.” Stated Wonder Woman

“No, it is not. I wanted something in my favor.” Said Oliver.

“Fine, we are leaving.” Said Batman

“You know that this means War, right?” threatened Oliver as the League started to leave

“Then so be it, you are not going to threaten us to take your ridiculous demands.” Said Superman

* * *

(Metropolis – outside City Hall – Two Days Later)

The entire League meet the next day, they decided that if the Justice Guild wanted a war, then they would get it. No one in the Justice League wanted to take the Justice Guild ridiculous demands. Sara was especially furious on what Oliver wanted from this. The League decided to make it know in the public what the Justice Guild is doing. So, every member of the founding members of the league minus Barry and Batman were gathered at Metropolis City Hall to announce it to the public.

“Good Morning, everyone. Today I come with bad news, five days ago, Blue Lantern, a founding member of the league was almost killed by the Arrow. We want to make it know that the Arrow started the fight which almost lead to Blue Lantern being killed. Two days ago, we sat down with several members of the Justice Guild to resolve this peacefully. Negotiations broke down when the Justice Guild proposed unjust demands.” Said Superman

“What were your demands in the negotiations?” asked a reporter

“All we wanted was a public apology to Blue Lantern, Argus to not interfere with League Members or Cities, and the return of property that belonged to the League.” Said Wonder Woman.

“And what did the Justice Guild want?” asked Linda Park

“They wanted two full pardons for members of their organization, a private apology to blue lantern, returning of the league property, and the League had to: doctor footage and say that Blue Lantern started the attack on Golden Glider, and say that we lied about Argus past activities.” Stated Superman.

“What was this league property?” asked another reporter.

“No further questions.” Stated Superman as they left the stage.

* * *

(Starling City – City Hall – Four hours later)

Due to the allegations that the Justice League said, Oliver was forced to make a statement to the media about it.

“Thank you for all for coming. The allegations made by the Justice League were false. I never tried to kill Blue Lantern or steal league property. Nor did I ask for any of these ridiculous demands at this so-called Peace Summit. I will be looking into suing the Justice League for making these unjust allegations. No questions” said Oliver in his Arrow Voice

* * *

(Justice League HQ – Med Bay – Same Day)

Sara was sitting by Barry’s side while he is was in the coma. Sara was just about to doze off when Barry woke up.

“What Happened?” asked Barry as he tried to get up.

“Barry, I’m glad you are ok. What is the last thing you remember?” asked Caitlin as she came in the room.

“Oliver and I were having an argument over us exposing Argus. He tried to tell me that Argus was a necessary Evil. I of course disagreed then he started to attack me, got my ring off and that’s all.” Answered Barry

“He nearly killed you. If I had been two more minutes.” Confessed Sara

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t blame yourself.” Said Barry.

* * *

(Justice League HQ – Bridge – Two Days Later)

Oracle and Cyborg were working on the main computer system’s security while Night wing was waiting for Oracle to be done to go on patrol in Gotham, when the hacker alert was going off in the system.

“I’ll get on the anti-hacking system. Can you try to track them? Night wing can you alert Batman” asked Oracle as she sat down as started typing.

“Already working on it.” Said Cyborg as he attempted to track the hacker.

“On it.” Said Night wing as he went to find Batman.

After about an hour of stopping the hacker while also tracking them, Cyborg finally got a location on the hacker.

“Got it, the hacker is in Starling City. They left their camera’s on, I got in and … say cheese sucker.” Said Cyborg as he was hacking into the hacker’s computer.

“Shut down their computer.” Ordered Batman

“Done, also got a copy of all of their files. Put them behind a major firewall, in case something bad is in there.” Said Cyborg.

“Do you know what they were after?” asked Batman

“Anything relating to league members identities or weaknesses.” Said Oracle

* * *

(Justice League – Founder Meeting Room – Two hours later)

“So, someone tried to hack in our system from Starling?” asked Wonder Woman

“It probably was Felicity.” Supplied Barry

“Felicity?” asked Kara

“Yeah, the tech person on Arrow’s team. She is the CEO of Smoke Technologies after she helped give it to her then boyfriend, Ray Palmer. Ray left it to her, it was originally belonged to the Queens. Anyway, she truly runs Arrow’s team since they are dating.” Said Barry

“This her?” asked Cyborg as he showed him the picture that he took.

“Yep, that is definitely her.” Replied Barry

“If they were after the league identities why not leak the ones that they already knew?” asked Superman

“Maybe, they gave them to Argus. They could already be conspiring with Villains to take out the League.” Supplied Batman

“We could ask the Mayor or DA of Starling to arrest her for hacking.” Suggested Martian

“Nope, will not work. The Mayor will not allow it, because he is the Arrow.” Supplied Barry

“So, the CEO of one of the major companies in Starling is dating the Mayor? How can that work?” asked Kara

“I truly do not know.” Said Barry

* * *

(Coast City – Rooftop – Next Day)

Barry just took down a late-night bank robbery, he went to a rooftop nearby when Elastic Man approached him.

“Relax, I just want to talk.” Said Elongated Man

“About?” asked Barry cautiously

“I want to join the League.” Said Ralph

“Why now?” asked Barry

“What Felicity did, I don’t agree with that. We were not supposed to find out, I overheard Arrow and her talk about it after a mission earlier today.” Stated Ralph

“How do I know that you will not double cross us?” asked Barry

“Look, I just want to get away from them, I don’t agree with their methods.” Supplied Ralph

“I’ll talk to the league about it” Supplied Barry


	6. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver plot against the League which leads to the first fight between the Justice League and the Justice Guild.

The Justice League had accepted Ralph into the League but kept a close eye on him and he had offered what information he had on the Justice Guild.

(Gotham City – Bratva HQ)

Oliver out of his costume was meeting with Anatoly Knzyazev in the Bratva’s new Headquarters in Gotham. Previous, Batman had shut down any attempts for the Bratva to set up a base of operations. Oliver had approached Anatoly and offered his help setting up a headquarters in Gotham on the condition that they target Batman and Anatoly had agreed.

* * *

(Gotham City -Bratva HQ – One Week later)

It didn’t take long for Batman to hear about the fact that the Bratva were back in Gotham, if he wasn’t dealing with the Joker and Harley Quinn breaking out of Arkham he would have gone after them sooner. He and Talia went to their headquarters and fought their way inside. When they got the last guy, Batman interrogated him.

“Why are the Bratva in Gotham” Stated Batman as he hanged over the edge of the building

“It was a Bratva Captain, he wants you dead. He helped us set up and was good friends with the Pakhan and he agreed.” Stated the Bratva Member

“Who” Growled Batman

“I don’t know, but you are too late” Stated the Bratva Member

“What do you mean too late?” asked Talia

“The Bratva has bombs all over Gotham, they will blow up in about an hour. There about twenty of them, even you can stop them all” Stated the Bratva member as Bruce knocked him out

“Its Batman, get me in contact with Superman, Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter” Stated Batman

* * *

(Justice League – Founder Meeting Room – Three hours later)

Together, they managed to disarm all of the bombs. Bruce had then called the founding members to discuss this Bratva Captain, something was telling him that it was connected to the Justice Guild.

“So the Bratva, the Russian mob, who never managed to get a foot hold in Gotham and managed to set up twenty bombs meant to destroy Gotham. It was under the order of a Bratva captain” Revealed Batman

“A Bratva Captain?” asked Wonder Woman

“Oh boy” Stated Barry

“You know who it is?” asked Batman

“I have a pretty good idea, the Arrow. He joined the Bratva while in Russia and from what I have been told he was a Captain” Stated Barry

“So, the Justice Guild finally decided to attack us?” asked Superman

“An action that they will regret” Stated Batman

* * *

(Gotham – Wayne Enterprises – Two days later)

Bruce Wayne was in his office the next day, when Lucius Fox game into his office.

“We, got a problem” Stated Lucius

“What is it?” asked Bruce as he gave Lucius his attention

“Smoak Technologies is trying to buy us out and have forty six percent. They did it discretely otherwise I would of noticed” Stated Lucius

“What is the status of their shares?” asked Bruce

“Down, they used most of their assets to acquire our company” Stated Lucius

“If they want to take my company and then I will take theirs, Buy four percent of our shares and as many of shares in Smoak Technologies as you can” Ordered Bruce

“So you are going to take theirs then?” asked Lucius

“Yes, that way if they do take our company I would still own it” Start Bruce

“Smart” Stated Lucius

* * *

(Gotham – Rooftop – Three days later)

Batman was on patrol with Talia, when they saw Wild-dog approach him.

“I am not here to attack you, I just want to talk” Stated Wild-dog

“Then talk” Stated Batman

“I want to join the Justice League” Stated Wild Dog

“Aren’t you apart of the Justice Guild?” asked Talia

“I left, I have a daughter and don’t want to be in the middle of this. I don’t like what they are doing. I don’t want to be trouble with the law, and with how this is going I don’t want to be in jail. Even if you don’t accept me, I will not help the Justice Guild but I just want not to be in middle of this” Stated Wild Dog

“We will consider it” Stated Batman

* * *

(Coast City – Rooftop – Three days later)

Cisco, in his vibe gear was looking out on Coast City looking for someone when suddenly came behind him, he turned to see Barry, in his Blue Lantern outfit, and Sara, in her White Canary costume were.

“What are you doing here?” asked Barry

“I just want to talk to you” Stated Cisco

“Why now? Don’t you know what Oliver did?” asked Sara

“You mean with the Bratva?” asked Cisco

“He didn’t tell you guys why we are at war?” asked Sara

“He said that it was about Argus” admitted Cisco

“That was part of it, but it was what happened after that caused it” Stated Barry

“What … What did he do? “Asked Cisco

“He tracked me down, after we released the information on Argus and nearly killed me” Stated Barry

“That … He told us that it wasn’t true” Stated Cisco surprised

“Oh it was true, if I didn’t show up, well.” Stated Sara

“Look, I am really sorry for everything. I didn’t want any of this, at first I believed the others about you being brainwashed, but I got vibes of the future. I saw you and Black Canary in a hospital room talking about a war. I don’t know what happened but I want out of the Justice Guild” Stated Cisco

“And you want to join the League?” asked Barry skeptically

“Yes, I know about their plans to stop you. I don’t care if you keep me a super short leash but I can’t be a part of the Justice Guild. They are not acting like heroes and that wasn’t what I signed up for” Stated Cisco

“We will have to talk to the League” Stated Barry

“Of course. Even if you don’t accept me I will not help them. I want out of the Justice Guild and I mean it” Stated Cisco

* * *

(Justice League – Founder Meeting Room – Next Day)

The Justice League founders had a meeting with Cisco, in his Vibe gear, the next day.

“So you want to join the League?” asked Superman

“I want to do the right thing, and if you accept me then yes.” Stated Cisco

“You said that you know of their plans” Stated Cyborg

“One of their plans, they kept another of their plans secret. I couldn’t find anything out” Stated Cisco

“Well, what is it?” asked Supergirl

“They plan to arm the major villains of each of you, so you would lose and they could come beat them and ‘clean up’.” Revealed Cisco

“Thus making themselves look better” Stated Wonder Woman

“They already did it with the Bratva” Stated Barry

“They were a test run” Stated Batman

“Do you know of any meets?” asked Martian Manhunter

“I know that they are meeting with Lex Luthor, tomorrow night” Revealed Cisco

“Probably to give him some Kryptonite” Supplied Batman

“Right, we will vote now” Stated Superman as Cisco left the room

The Founding members of the League voted and Cisco was asked back inside.

“The League has voted and you will accepted, however you will not be given access to the League Database until the conflict with the Justice Guild is over.” Stated Superman

* * *

(Metropolis – Warehouse – Next Night)

Oliver, in his Green Arrow outfit, was meeting with Lex Luthor who was in his Lex Suit, a couple of other members of the Justice Guild were there when suddenly, Superman came busting into the Warehouse with several members of the Justice League behind them.

“Well, it looks like I get to test this out” Stated Lex as he started to fight Superman as the Justice Guild start to look at Oliver for direction as he nodded and the Justice Guild start to fight the Justice League.

Oliver was fighting Sara, while Diggle was fighting Barry. Cyborg was fighting Ray and Wally was fighting Kara, Wonder Woman was helping fight Lex Luthor, Talia was fighting Nyssa, Slade was fighting Batman, Helena was fighting Roy and Nightwing was fighting Thea.

“You really want this, Ollie” Stated Sara as they fought

“You guys caused this, you wanted a war. I am simply giving you one” Stated Oliver

“We caused this, you were the on that started this, you almost killed my sister and my boyfriend” Stated Sara

“Blue Lantern deserved it, he got rid of Argus and he had to pay for that” Stated Oliver and this was heard by Ray, Thea, Roy and Nyssa.

“Argus were a bunch of terrorist” argued Sara as they continue to fight

“They were necessary” Stated Oliver as shortly after that Lex was on the ground knocked out

“Retreat” Stated Oliver as in a flash of light, the members of the Justice Guild were gone.

* * *

(Starling City – Arrow Lair – Next Day)

The Arrow Lair was empty except Thea, Nyssa, Roy and Ray who were meeting in secret to discuss the revelation that they heard last night.

“What did you want to talk about?” asked Ray as he meet with the others

“Well, what obviously what we learned last night” Stated Roy

“You mean my brother admitting to nearly killing Barry” Stated Thea

“Yes, I don’t like how Oliver is acting, He is acting too much like my father” Stated Nyssa

“Well, why don’t we leave” Suggested Ray

“Leave?” asked Thea

“Yes, think about it. Oliver is acting more like a villain than a hero, this is not going to end well for us. Look at who we have left compared to the number and strength of members in the League. The odds are not in our favor.” Stated Ray

“I don’t know about you but I am leaving, my sister clearly had the right idea of joining them, and I am doing the same.” Stated Nyssa as she left

“I think that we should try to fix this” Stated Thea

“Fix this, I don’t think anything short of prison will fix this now” Stated Roy

“I agree with Roy, too much has happened. Oliver tried to kill League members on multiple occasions and are currently targeting them” Stated Ray

“At least, give it a chance. If he gets worse than we leave” argued Thea

“Fine, let us try to fix this problem” Stated Ray

* * *

(Starling City – City Hall)

Oliver had called a press conference to discuss a new law that he as Mayor had passed.

“Good evening everyone, to show our support for the Arrow, our City’s guardian. I have passed a new law. This new law prevents any member of the Justice League to enter Starling. If they do, the police are ordered to shoot on site. We don’t need the Justice League to defend us and if enter Starling they will be considered Criminals. No Questions” Stated Oliver as he then walked away.


	7. Defections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League finds out the Justice Guild’s endgame.

The Law that Oliver had passed about the Justice League not being allowed in Starling had caused many Villains to come to Starling, thinking that the League would not enter and figured if they was enough of them they then could rule Starling. Meanwhile, Argus started to attack the members of the League in their cities and Felicity had tried again to access the League’s database with no success. The Crime rate in Starling got really bad really fast.

* * *

(Starling City – Arrow Lair)

Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Thea and Ray all meet in the Arrow Lair after Ray had called a meeting.

“What are we going to do about all of these new criminals?” asked Ray

“Defeat them of course” Stated Oliver as if it was obvious

“They out number us severely” Stated Thea

“Since when has that stopped us” Stated Felicity

“Why don’t we get the Justice League to help” Suggested Roy

“What, no. We don’t need them” Stated Diggle

“Well, we kind of do. We are out matched and outnumbered and this feud has gone on long enough. People are getting hurt out there and Starling is in Chaos.” Argued Ray

“No, I have it under control. You are not to contact them or else. We are at war with them and we can’t be seen as weak” Threatened Oliver

“Under control, do you call the fact that Starling is in Chaos under control?” asked Thea

“Don’t worry, I have a plan” Stated Felicity

* * *

(Starling City – SCPD – Next Night)

Ray, Roy and Thea had responded to a call that the Starling City Police Department was under siege by some criminals and came onto the scene and managed to scare off the criminals but not before Quentin Lance was badly injured.

“He is injured, the Hospitals can’t help him since they are controlled by the criminals” Stated Roy

“We can’t let him die” argued Thea

“Which is we are not.” Stated Ray

“What are you suggesting? “asked Roy

“We call Sara, she can get him out of the city.” Stated Ray

“I say that we go with her. Get the League to help Starling, I don’t care if we go to prison. Starling cannot stay like this” Argued Thea

“Agreed” Stated Roy 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City – SCPD – Few hours later)

Roy, Thea and Ray had moved Quentin to a safer location then called Sara who said that she would be in Starling shortly and if it was a trap then she would kill them. She showed up about an hour later with Barry in tow.

“Even though we are enemies, I appreciated you calling me about my father” Stated Sara

“We couldn’t let him die” Stated Thea

“Come on, Barry he needs a hospital” Stated Sara

“Right” Stated Barry as they prepared to leave

“Wait, take us with you. We want to talk to the League, Starling needs help” Pleaded Ray

“Why should you? Oliver made it clear he didn’t need us” Stated Sara

“Us three do though, there is no way that we can take them all alone.” Argued Thea

“We don’t care if you through us in prison, but don’t leave Starling like this” Argued Roy as he pointed out to the city which was being destroyed

“Fine, you can come but we are talking you to the League Headquarters. I want your bows, and your armor, Ray” Stated Sara

“Fine” Stated Ray, Thea and Roy

* * *

(Justice League – Founder Meeting Room)

After leaving Quentin with Caitlin who quickly went to work, Sara joined the other founders in the meeting room as Roy, Thea and Ray were standing before them.

“So you guys want us to enter Starling and help?” asked Superman

“Yes, Starling is being destroyed by the criminals and we can’t handle it alone” Argued Thea

“If this is a ploy” Stated Batman

“Listen, I know you are probably hesitant but you see the news. Starling is under siege and without your help a lot of people will die” Argued Ray

“No one said that we weren’t going to go in eventually” Stated Wonder Woman

“What is stopping you?” asked Roy

“The president, with this law that Oliver made, we can’t enter and Congress is taking their time to rescind it” Stated Wonder Woman

“We are already preparing the second that we can enter” Stated Superman

“Let us help you, if you have to take us into custody afterwords then so be it. At least let us help save Starling” Argued Thea as the League members turned towards another and nodded

“Fine, you can help. We can use all the help we can get” Stated Martian Manhunter

* * *

(St. Roch – Rooftop)

Hawkgirl was flying around St. Roch looking for any criminals while Hawkman was flying on the other side of town when she was hit by a lightning bolt. She fell to the ground and noticed it was the Flash who hit her. She sent out her League Distress signal as soon as she hit the ground.

“What was that for?” asked Hawkgirl as she prepared to be attacked

“I am going to beat you, you are going to give us information about the League. We will win” Stated Wally

“Not likely” Stated Barry as he, Cisco, and Leonard Snart stepped out of a breach

“Well, the more of you I take out. The better chance we stand as they prepared to fight you guys” Stated Wally as they prepared to fight

Wally came to flashing around but the combined might of Blue Lantern, Vibe, Hawkgirl and Citizen Cold, they managed to overwhelm Wally forcing him to flee, seconds later. Jesse, Curtis Holt and Harrison Wells appeared in front of them.

“I don’t want to fight” Stated Jessie

“Let me guess, you want to talk to the League” Stated Barry

“How did you know?” asked Jesse

“Lucky Guess” Stated Barry

* * *

(Coast City – Hospital)

While the rest of the league was talking to Jessie, Sara and Barry went to the hospital at Coast City after hearing that Laurel was awake.

“I am so glad that you are awake” Stated Sara as she hugged Laurel

“What happened while I was out” Stated Laurel

“Basically, shit hit the fan. Literally, we at war right now” Stated Barry

“It’s all my fault isn’t it?” asked Laurel

“No, it was Olivers. He was the one that nearly killed both you and Barry. And attacked members of the Justice League” Stated Sara

“Oliver nearly killed you again?” asked Laurel in surprise.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for Sara here he would have done it” Stated Barry

“It wasn’t Oliver, who nearly killed me. It was that hussy Felicity, she said that she didn’t want me to taking Oliver from her and for revenge for brainwashing Barry” Revealed Laurel

“Are you sure?” asked Barry

“I am one hundred percent positive” Stated Laurel

“I got to inform the league, I will be back soon” Stated Barry as he left.

* * *

(Justice League – Founder Meeting Room)

“I could not stand by while Wally or Oliver destroyed her and they were threatening my father if I didn’t comply” Stated Jesse as Barry came busting into the room

“What is going on?” asked Batman

“It wasn’t the Arrow that threw the Black Canary off that building, it was Felicity Smoak” Revealed Barry

“Felicity … she did that?” asked Curtis surprised

“Yes, Black Canary admitted it. She said that she didn’t want her to taking Oliver from her and for revenge for brainwashing me” Stated Barry

“Felicity plans to betray both of you guys” Stated Curtis

“Explain” demanded Batman

“She wants both the Justice League and Justice Guild in Starling, so she can wipe both of you out at once.” Revealed Curtis

“How does she plan to do this?” asked Superman

“She plans to use nukes to nuke Starling while everyone is busy fighting. Then she would threaten the rest of the world to be in charge or she would nuke it all” Stated Curtis

“Do you know where she plans to launch them from?” asked Cyborg

“Yeah, it is a silo out in the desert” Stated Curtis

“Call the rest of the league, we are going into Starling. The Laws be damned this needs to end now” Stated Batman

“Let me help, I can help stop Wally. He can time travel and without someone else that could it will lead to you losing. If you want to lock me up afterword so be it” Stated Jesse

“Welcome aboard” Stated Superman


	8. Fight in Starling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League arrives in Starling and fights the Justice Guild.

The Justice League then prepared to fight the Justice Guild, as well as preparing a team to stop Felicity from launching a nuke. The team that was going after Felicity consisted of Cyborg, Supergirl, Atom and Constantine. The rest of the league prepared to enter Starling, either way it was going to end this day.

* * *

(Starling City)

Oliver saw that the Justice League was preparing to come to Starling and he prepared his team to fight them, he also let Argus know that the League was coming and they too armed up. The Justice Guild didn’t have many people left, but if Oliver played his cards right he could win. Diggle had become a Yellow Lantern instead of a Green Lantern. The Justice Guild stood outside City hall with Argus behind them. When the Justice League arrived at the other end.

“This ends today, none of you are leaving Starling alive” Stated Oliver as he took the red lantern ring out of his pocket and put it on

“You are the ones that are going down” Stated Superman as the fighting began

Diggle, now wielding a yellow lantern ring instead of a green lantern ring was fighting Martin Manhunter, it was pretty evenly matched with Diggle chasing after J’onn and getting some good hits in.

Wally was zooming around the battle field with Jesse not far behind him with Snart talking on Argus Agents and taking pot shots at Wally when he could.

Slade went towards and started fighting Batman when Talia soon showed up and start to overwhelm him. Thea was taking on Evenlyn, it was very clear that Thea was in another league compared to Evenlyn.

Iris fought her way towards Sara and started fighting her.

“You took what was mine, for that you will pay” Stated Iris

“Well, he is a person not an object” Stated Sara as they fought

“He was mine, and after that he will be mine again” Stated Iris

“We will see about that” Stated Sara

The rest of the league, expect Barry, were fighting the members of Argus and the villains that wanted to fight the heroes.

Oliver dashed towards Barry and start fighting him and Barry returned it with equal blows with both of them flying towards space.

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone, couldn’t you Barry” Stated Oliver

“You think I was going to let you get away with what you were doing?” asked Barry

“I was the one that made you a hero” Stated Oliver as he made a bow and started shooting it at Barry who in turn made a shield and blocked it

“At what cost, Oliver. You became the very thing that you swore to stop. What about Felicity? She plans to betray you” Stated Barry

“Don’t bring her into this” Yelled Oliver as he got angrier

* * *

(Missile Silo)

Cyborg, Supergirl, Atom and Constantine had arrived at the Missile Silo and started to disarm the nukes as they made their way towards Felicity. Ray made his way towards the Control Center to find Felicity there.

“You have to stop this, Felicity” Stated Ray

“Do I?” Stated Felicity

“Think of all the innocents that are going to die” Pleaded Ray

“I could care less, you all are threatening me and Oliver and you will not get in the way” Stated Felicity

“By killing millions and taking over the world?” Stated Ray

“If that is what it takes” Stated Felicity as she pressed a big red button and Constantine then appeared behind her and knocked her out as a rocket launched.

“Guys, we got a problem. One Nuke launched” Stated Ray

“Superman, Supergirl and Firestorm stop that nuke” Stated Batman

“On it” Stated Supergirl

* * *

(Space above Earth)

Barry and Oliver continued to fight with Oliver getting Angier as time went on.

“You can’t beat me, Barry. I have been doing this longer than you” Stated Oliver

“You might have done this longer, but these rings. I have more experience” Stated Barry as Oliver’s ring started to fade a little

“Dang thing, work” Stated Oliver

“What is the matter? Can’t keep it up” Stated Barry as Oliver red armor faded, Barry not wanting him to die put a shield around him

“What happened?” asked Oliver

“Well, you see your ring needs power and you used it all up. My Ring doesn’t need to be charged so I had to do was keep your occupied” Stated Barry

“It doesn’t matter Barry, you might have won today but I will have revenge” Stated Oliver

“Face it, Oliver. You lost, we beat your guild and stopped Felicity from nuking and killing millions” Stated Barry

* * *

(Airspace above Starling)

Superman, Supergirl and Firestorm managed to catch up to the nuke when Stein had an idea.

“Keep, it in place. I got an idea” Stated Firestorm

“Alright but hurry up” Stated Supergirl

“I am going to turn it into water, you might have to catch us afterword’s” Stated Firestorm

“Ready” Stated Superman as Firestorm put his arms on the nuke and after about a minute the entire nuke turned into water and fell and so did Ronnie and Stein but they were caught by Superman and Supergirl.

“It is over” Stated Barry

* * *

The Justice League had won against the Justice Guild and imprisoned the members and most of the Argus agents. They managed to capture most of the criminals in Starling and bring order back. The President had pardoned any members of the Justice Guild who left before the battle at Starling.

Diggle was taken to the Green Lantern Corp home world at Oa and was put on trial for his actions. Wally was put in Iron Heights in the Meta Human wing and was given life in prison for his actions. Oliver was put on Death row for his past crimes as the Arrow, involvement with the mob and his part in Starling nearly getting nuked. Felicity was also put on death row for attempting to nuke an American City. Slade was also put on Death row for his crimes and Iris was given life in prison. Jesse, Ralph and Cisco took over defending Central City while Ray, Thea and Roy took over defending Starling. Sara and Barry eventually got married a year after the Battle of Starling, with six months later finding out that Sara was pregnant.


End file.
